


Prologue

by Jomackson



Series: A Different Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomackson/pseuds/Jomackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has gone through trying to save everyone with the same plan. However, with no results they try something different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts at the end of true pacifist. If you never played the game, don't be upset that you were spoiled. People who've beaten it deserve to enjoy these things.

"I've gone down this road. Many times, yet the same conclusion. Everyone goes happy, free, yet there are two who are left behind. Maybe there is a way to change this..." you ponder as Asriel is getting used to his true self.  
  
"Howdy, it's me, your best-" Asriel starts, but before he can finish you state, "Asriel, you are my best friend, but I am not the person you think I am."  
  
Asriel suddenly looks confused. "You're joking with me, Chara, just like we did, but it's ok." Asriel takes on his Adult form.  
  
"We can be happy, when I reset it all."  
  
Asriel begins the fight, and you do what you can to avoid his attacks, and after a long while, "You avoided my attacks well enough, but what about this?"  
  
Suddenly he uses his power to absorb the timelines, but you hold on. This time will be different.  
  
"You survived that one, but I've only been using a portion of my power..."  
  
You shout "Asriel, we don't need to do this! I'm not Chara, I'm-"  
  
Asriel before you finish transforms into his final form.  
  
You try it again. "Asriel, please! I am not the same person! Chara passed a long time ago! I am another person!"  
  
Asriel states, "If this is true, then how do you know my name. We've never met!"  
  
You respond, "We've met many times, right here, but in different timelines. The same battle, the same things."  
  
You realize the only way to change the events in the timeline is to alter the timeline itself.  
  
"Asriel, I am Frisk. We've been here, many different times, but I know how we can fix this."  
  
Asriel looks confused, but his attacks have stopped. You offer, "Let's take a breather from this. If you do not like what my idea is, we may resume where we left off." Asriel replies, "Sure."  
  
Asriel enters his child form again.  
  
"You want to reset the timeline to be with your sibling again, right?" you ask. "I want things to be the way they were before..." Asriel starts, but finds it hard to finish.  
  
"I know what happened. What if I told you I wanted to enjoy a happy family with our mom, dad, and you, Chara, and I?" you ask wishfully.  
  
"That is what I want too, but how could this happen? I can feel the SOULS emotions, see their memories with you, but how could we do that?" Asriel asks with genuine curiosity.  
  
You say "I think if I use my DETERMINATION, and you use the power of the 6 human SOULS and all the monster SOULS from the underground, we might have the power to change things."  
  
Asriel thinks on it a moment, then replies, "I think you are right, but Chara and I were brothers long before you were born."  
  
You state, "Yes, but that is where our combined power could put me in that time, meeting Chara, and going down together. Then you would find Chara and I had fell. We both would know the events of the old timeline, so we can attempt to prevent what happened here."  
  
Asriel happily states, "This may work out, and maybe Chara can see not all humans are bad, and maybe he will move on. Let's do this!"  
  
You both find the power within yourselves, and through great amounts of SOUL magic, everything whites out.


End file.
